You Know You're Obsessed With Code Geass When
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: A look at what a few things major Code Geass fans do in their free time. Let's find out how much of an obsessed Code Geass fan you are, shall we? BACK WITH AVENGENCE! Part 2 has been added
1. Obsessions 1 to 40

Karin: Hey everyone

**Karin: Hey everyone! I was really bored so I decided to do this list on what extreme Code Geass fans do in their free time. Who knows, you might even had done some of these things yourself (laughs). Let's find out on how much you're obsessed with Code Geass, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, Karin-chan no own.

* * *

**You Know You're Obsessed with Code Geass When…**

#1- You stay up until five AM in the morning to just watch re-runs of Code Geass that you've seen hundreds of times already.

#2- You dress up as Lelouch for Halloween and try to use Geass on people to give you extra candy.

#3- You memorize entire episodes of Code Geass and quote them at random parts of the day.

#4- You command your teacher to give you an A on your pop quiz with your supposed Geass.

#5- You go around chasing random cats claiming they stole your Zero mask.

#6- You draw yaoi pictures of Suzaku and Lelouch when no one's looking and secretly worship that pairing with every fiber of your soul.

#7- You were happy when Shirley died because you think it will allow you to have a better chance with Lelouch.

#8- You have a poster of Lelouch taped on your ceiling and stare at it until you fall asleep only to dream of him.

#9- You start a rebellion for the sake of your younger sibling.

#10- You attempt to convince your principal to change your school's uniform to the Ashford Academy uniform at least twice a day until he does it.

#11- You eat only pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner despite your parents' objections.

#12- You pretend to be all sick and feeble because you are supposedly a member of the Black Knights and must keep your identity a secret.

#13- You tell your guidance counselor that you'll take over Britannia when you get out of college.

#14- You create an ideal image of your perfect boyfriend that looks like Lelouch and acts like him.

#15- You believe Lelouch can do no wrong despite all the crap he's done and blame everything on Suzaku.

#16- You attempt to use Geass to get out of gym class.

#17- You wonder WHY you can't use Geass in the first place.

#18- You tell your elders to respect you because you lived for centuries and have not been able to die.

#19- You laugh when Lelouch screams like a girl in episode six of season one and rewind it over and over again until your sibling tells you to get on with the episode.

#20- You pause the screen when a very hot picture of Lelouch or Suzaku shows up and stare at it for hours.

#21- You completely scorn the Emperor for being the most crappiest father in the universe and messing up Lelouch in the first place.

#22- You engage in shipping wars arguing on whom is the best girl for Lelouch with well prepared charts and graphs on why your favorite pairing is the best.

#23- You tell your teacher when your cell phone rings in class that the Black Knights are calling you and you must leave to fulfill Zero's orders.

#24- You cried buckets of water when the series ended despite seeing the series over hundreds of times and memorized every little detail about the series.

#25- You believe that the only reason you were put on this earth was to see Code Geass.

#26- You give a book report on Code Geass manga volume 1 despite it not being counted as a real book.

#27- You create a family tree demonstrating you are part Britannian and it is indeed a real country despite facts and geography proving you wrong.

#28- You become student council president and force your subordinates to do the most weirdest things bending everything to your will for your own amusement.

#29- You get a cat and name him Arthur.

#30- You created a shrine to Code Geass with all the action figures and DVDs in mint condition.

#31- You freak out if someone as much as _breathes_ on your Code Geass box set.

#32- You are outraged that the nun totally screwed C.C over and made her immortal in the first place.

#33- You squeal every time you see a Suzaku/Lelouch moment and shout "I knew it! They're totally gay for each other!"

#34- You make it your mission to convert people to the wonderful religion known as Geassism where people can worship the greatness of Code Geass.

#35- You get into fights with other fangirls because Lelouch is yours and not theirs.

#36- You point to a random person on the street and shout "You'll never take alive, Britannian! Long live Japan!" then run away.

#37- You recreate a figurine Knightmare Frame for your science project and tell your teachers that you can make an actual one with the proper funding.

#38- You space off in math class to think of strategies against Britannia.

#39- You call your parents from jail telling them to come and get you because you angered Britannian forces.

#40- You sneak into the microphone room where they do announcements in your school and go on the PA system announcing the Black Knights are holding auditions for a new Knightmare pilot next week at their headquarters.

**Attention: **_If you have done and accomplished any of the above, the Black Knights could use a person like you. Just check in with our receptionist if you're interested in a position and we'll get right back to you. Have a nice day! _

* * *

**Karin: Well, there you have it! Hope it gave you some laughs. Now, here's a bonus: You know you're obsessed with Code Geass when you leave a review for this story. Come on, you know you want to (grins).**

**See ya next time! (waves) **


	2. Obsessions 41 to 80

**Karin: Hey everyone. Yeah, I know the thing already said completed for this but I really wanted to write another part to this and a lot of people seemed to like it so I thought it would be fun to do some more. **

**ATTENTION: NUMBER 72 IS DIFFERENT!!! Orignally it was supposed to say what I changed it to now, but it came out as just Zero the first time so please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Replies to Reviews from Part One (includes anonymous reviewers too): **

**Senorita Lucha 777- **Congrats on being the first reviewer! Glad that you were laughing from this.

**Shamaticgrl- **Sorry about you getting sick, but at least you tried right? XD Awesome that you actually have subordinates to do your bidding, no? The cat thing made me laugh too.

**The Light Hidden in the Shadow- **It's a good anime I agree.

**Ryder77- **Sorry, sorry. Hopefully I'll do better this time. My apologies.

**Farm7455- **Whatever floats your boat is what I always say. :D

**Nina-linda234- **Agreed. Personally I find the LuluSuza thing to be hilarious—in a positive way—even though it's not my favorite thing in the world (don't like Yaoi in general, but I have no problems with it). Hmm… I wonder which one would be on top… XD

**Thecrazydarkfangirl- **Thank you—glad you have enjoyed it. Cool that you listed the ones you didn't do also. The one with 36 made me laugh.

**LittleNK- **lol—but you are a fan so isn't that what matters?

**Hugglestheknowitall- **Sweetness. Good luck to you then! (salutes you)

**Mythikal- **Lulu is just that awesome.

**FireIceWindEarth- **I'm a huge fan of Lelouch and C.C. also. Glad to see this provided you with entertainment after the sadness of R25.

**Anonymous- **My apologies. You're right about that one. I tried to do better with this one so hopefully you'll like it.

**KuroAngelique- **That is a scary thought isn't it? A world without Code Geass… I can't imagine… lol. Glad you liked the first part. I'm pretty sure one of the lackeys in the Black Knights will be willing to take your application (Tamaki: why are you looking at me?)

**Dreaming in Anime- **It depends on which ones you did I guess XD

**Bloodhawk268- **Hope this will meet your expectations.

**Zero'N'ovceR- **I like C.C/Lelouch but I won't scorn you for liking Kallen/Lelouch. My friend likes both actually.

**JWM- **You realize I'm not the only person who has ever done something like this, right? It's been done plenty of times for different archives. XD

**The Lava Alchemist- **Good to know you had some laughs.

**Emolollipop- **To be honest, I'm not a fan of them either but I do find it funny in a positive way and have no problems with it—don't find any interest in yaoi in general really.

**Thaiis- **Hope you got lots of candy from Halloween.

**Yuki-chan- **(hides cameras) Oh crap! I've been found out! XD You were caught by your mom? Lol—sorry about that. Happy to see you liked it.

**Dragon Wraith Knight- **I do? That wasn't my intention. It's not a bad thing. All my friends and I are Geassists! XD

**Chaoticflautist- **That's okay :D

**Black Knight Dei- **Yes it could and I have full confidence it can. Good luck fellow Geassist!

**Pinksnow- **thank you. Hope you like the next installment as well.

**Joey- **hahahahahahahahahaha! That made me laugh so hard! Yes, that would be difficult to escape with a 2 ton giant robot now wouldn't it? XD

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- **(shrugs) I just hope it was entertaining for you anyway.

**Kero-sempai- **Oh my god! You're right! I'm never going to look at that scene the same again! XD

**Phoenix L.B.- **I don't blame you for 35—I'm sure lots of people do that lol. Thanks for complimenting.

**Hazelle Hoshi- **And there's more! Lol XD

**General shadow wolfsbane- **Happy you laughed. That's what it's purpose is in the first place—to create laughs among CG fans.

**Suffocated Entity- **lol. Good job XD

**InuJoey- **Do you mind if I used that as Number 42? If you want me to change it, I can of course. I gave you credit in the list so please don't be mad at me if I used it.

* * *

**You Know You're Obsessed with Code Geass When…**

#41- You make Christmas cookies in the shape of various Code Geass Characters.

#42- You see a cute girl in a wheelchair and automatically think it's Nunnaly. (Idea from InuJoey)

#43- You dream of giant robots destroying things you hate with a smile on your face.

#44- You make your New Years resolution to pester—I mean _convince_ Japan to make another season of Code Geass on the basis that life is meaningless without new episodes.

#45- You lie and say you are terminally ill and it's your dying wish to see more episodes of Code Geass if the above claim does not work.

#46- You freak out when you see any type of Code Geass merchandise in the window and exaggeratedly beg your parents to buy it for you and make a scene until they do.

#47- You tell your parents you want a Knightmare frame for Christmas—with a completely straight face I might add.

#48- You tackle anyone who says Code Geass sucks and tie them to the couch forcing them to watch every single Code Geass episode until they say they like it.

#49- You tell your parents you want your _favorite character_ of Code Geass for Christmas.

#50- You write for your midterm essay on the destruction of Britannia and how the Black Knight totally kick butt.

#51- You get yourself violet contacts so you can have the same eyes as Lelouch.

#52- You try to teach yourself chess even though you completely suck at it and there's no hope for you.

#53- You pester the president to change the country's name to Britannia and to have a Code Geass based National Anthem.

#54- You were sobbing and doing a Tamaki in misery demonstration (Tamaki from Ouran—not CG) when Lelouch died.

#55- You say for a foreign language you want to learn Britannian.

#56- You make/buy Valentine's chocolate for your favorite character.

#57- You expect on St. White's Day to get something in return.

#58- You treat your favorite character's birthday like it's the best day of your life that God's given you and you throw a party for said favorite character's birthday.

#59- You are STILL wondering why the hell you can't use Geass.

#60- You are upset that you actually don't get to see if the straw hat guy is Lelouch or not at the end even though it's obvious that it is but you still want to see anyway just to be sure.

#61- You are currently writing a letter to Hollywood demanding that they force Japan to make a Code Geass movie.

#62- You are pained every time you write the disclaimer saying you don't own Code Geass because that's the one thing you want more than anything else.

#63- You laugh along with Lelouch when he does his maniacal laughter even when your family members are giving you strange looks.

#64- You make your graduation party Code Geass themed with the whole shebang of Code Geass balloons, cake, clothes, and songs from the show playing on the stereo.

#65- You were singing "Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead" when Shirley was killed by Rolo.

#66- You make the famous Sweeney Todd song with the "I will have vengeance! I will have Salvation!" line as Lelouch's theme song and make fanart with him dressed in Victorian clothes.

#67- You hairstyle your hair to look like your favorite character's hairstyle.

#68- You were nearly yanking out your hair when R2 began and saying "Come on, Lulu! Hurry up and remember so we can have Zero back! I miss Zero dammit!"

#69- You despair when you have volumes 1 and 3 from the manga but not 2. You then make it your life's mission to obtain volume two even if it kills you.

#70- You have a Code Geass calendar in your room and cry every time you cross a day out because that means one less day with your lovely calendar and closer to it being useless.

#71- You have an epic Code Geass screenshot as your cell phone wallpaper.

#72- You made your email address "Zero's favorite so take that Black Knights hah at Black Knights com"

#73- You spend your computer time in school on watching Code Geass episodes online no matter how much you need to work on your essay.

#74- You try to put Lelouch or any other character in Code Geass you like in your Top Five plan.

#75- You make it your goal to become an official preacher—with title and everything—in Geassism for a future career.

#76- You get into a full out brawl for Code Geass merchandise at anime conventions with another fan because whatever you're buying is _yours_—Repeat: YOURS!

#77- You are reading your Code Geass manga during class when you should be paying attention. When the teacher comes up to you, you shush them and say you are trying to read Code Geass and wish not to be disturbed.

#78- You sleep with your Code Geass box set like a teddy bear.

#79- You were peeved because you didn't see even an accidental kiss between Lelouch and Suzaku like they did for Naruto and Sasuke—He got to kiss the other girls at least twice so why can't you have a LuluZaku moment?

#80- You chase down every Code Geass cosplayer of your most loved character with a rope and some sedatives.

**Attention: **_You might be suffering from total compulsive geass disorder—otherwise known as TCGD to the commonly known folk—if you are experiencing ANY of these symptoms, it is most likely too late for you and no doctor can prescribe pills to lift you off this "Geass Madness". Still, you probably do not even want to get cured so it's all good for you. Have a nice day now! _

* * *

**Karin: Yay! There's the second half! I hope it created some laughs. Oh, and if no one got the Tamaki reference—he's this really dramatic and funny character from Ouran High School Host Club. He tends to be a huge drama king at times and often does misery poses when he's ignored. Lol! **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
